


Sweet as a smile

by crowhime



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, F/F, Fluff, Post-Time Skip, and fluff, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowhime/pseuds/crowhime
Summary: Edelgard likes sweets. But what she likes most is Lysithea’s smile.





	Sweet as a smile

**Author's Note:**

> So........ i'm not used to write in english so be kind with me :')  
thanks to @ miss_fictions for beta for me! <3

Edelgard sighed as she frowned at the documents she was reading. A war is, besides horrorful, really, really exhausting. As an Emperor she couldn’t allow herself to take a break; her goal must be completed. Since everyone was working hard - letting aside Linhardt, but he was doing his job too in his own way - Edelgard must be strong and an example for everyone on the Black Eagles Strike Force. So she refuses to complain and never tells anyone about how exhausted she is; the only moment she allowed herself to be just Edelgard, and not the Emperor, the professor said it  _ wasn’t _ like her.

But it was.

Sometimes she dreams about having a normal life, without the existence of Crests, wars and gruesome fates. She wondered how she would be if she didn’t have the weight of that past in her shoulders.

But it was just a dream. Maybe someday it would become true, but she needed to keep going if she really wanted to be able to just eat sweets and do nothing one day.

At least, she had some good friends. Hubert really knew her: even without having to ask for anything, he brought a delicious cake for her the olhar day. Edelgard felt really fond with his act because, after all, she wouldn't be able to work the same amount as her retainer even if she tried. Hubert was like a machine, strong and reliable, and pushed her towards her goal. Sometimes she wished she could be more like him.

Then, she suddenly realizes that she was daydreaming too much, which was a mistake, and decides to go back to work. Therefore, she's interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

“Come in!”

As Lysithea entered the room, Edelgard caught herself opening a smile. Even though she used to be from another House and an old enemy, the Emperor now truly enjoyed the company from the younger woman and trusted her.

They were the same. Edelgard didn't open up to her about her own past, but surely it wasn’t necessary. Lysithea was very clever and intelligent, so she quickly realized that Edelgard suffered the same as she did. Once she noticed that, she stopped trying to make her talk and decided to simply befriend her, and the bond between the two got really deep afterwards: they understood each other like no one could.

But, for Edelgard's confusion, she was furious when she approached her, slamming her hands over the table and making the Emperor jump in surprise.

“Edelgard! Your liar!” She accused sharply.

Edelgard tried keeping calm and studied her face carefully, but she couldn't find any hint to what was troubling her dear Lysithea. It couldn’t be about the two crests: she didn't bring up this topic again. And, besides that, Edelgard was sure she has never once lied to her.

“What are you talking about, Lysithea?”

“The cake! For all this time you lied to me!” Lysithea crosses her arms and Edelgard can't help thinking she looks cute, but she doesn't say anything to allow her to continue. “You said you didn’t like sweets and always gave them to me. But I met Hubert and he told me the truth! I couldn't believe, why did you keep it from me? I thought you were my friend, but you have never shared a meal with me. Was this your plan to get me out of your way? You should have told me; I'd never talk to you again! I bet you always eat them with Hubert or the teacher!”

Edelgard was astonished. She never imagined Lysithea could be mad about something like that, so it was inevitable to allow a small giggle to escape.

“What? Are you laughing at me?” Lysithea frowned.

“It's not like that, Lysithea. You've got it all wrong.” Edelgard smiles, getting up and walking to be next to the other girl. “I do really like cake; it's just that the one from that day was too sweet for my tastes, which isn’t a lie. It's just…”

That feeling. She was blushing for sure, but since Lysithea’s eyes were on her, Edelgard kept talking.

“Your smile.”

“What? My smile?”

“Yes. Your smile, Lysithea, is better than any cake or sweet Hubert could get me.”

“Oh…” Now she was the one blushing. “Sorry, I… I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I guess I… I was jealous.”

“Don’t worry, Lysithea.” Edelgard hurried to speak, taking the other woman's hand. “It’s my fault too. I was so truly happy to see you smiling while eating that cake that I didn’t imagine sharing a cake with you would be even better than just watching. Why don’t you have some tea with me? I was about to take a break.”

“Sure! I’d love to. Now I need to make up for all cakes you gave me; next time I'm taking you to a tea shop in the city and I won’t accept a negative answer from you, Edelgard.”

She was happy with the invitation. Very happy. But…

“I don’t know if I can, Lysithea. I really… need to work.” Her smile begins to fade.

“Oh, come on! Even an Emperor needs a day off, right?” Lysithea intertwines their fingers together and her own smile grows wider. “And I made myself clear, I won’t accept no as a reply. Now, let’s have your break and eat some of this delicious cake.”

Edelgard could cry in joy that moment. She knew about her obligations and duties, especially because of the war, but if it was only to have these little moments with her, Edelgard was sure she would win.  _ They _ would win. And the day she'd be able to live a normal life with Lysithea would come. Then, she broke into a smile.

“Okay. That’s a promise, then.”


End file.
